Forget
by Warrick
Summary: A piece of mildly smutty MisatoXKaji fluff. I guess it's right before Kaji dies, sorta my version of when Misato and Kaji together towards the end.


N/A- Title is horrible, and Misato and Kaji are more then a little OC, but I wrote it for a friend who wanted a cutsy piece of fluff, and this is what happened. Please tell me if there is any typo's, which I know there will be. Thanks!

Misato watches Kaji, eyes half lidded, from where she lay besides him. When he gently tugs her closer, pulling her to lay almost completely atop him, she obliges him, arms lacing around the other, her head slightly tilting as it comes to rest on his shoulder. Her voice, a little rough from earlier cries, is a soft half murmur; "It's been too long." Misato takes a small breathe as if to start speaking again, but when Kaji starts speaking, she lets it go, and listens to his equally rough and husky voice almost lazily.

"Don't". It's ambiguous, but she knows what he means by it well enough, and doesn't remark on it. She tightens her grasp around him, moving up a bit to claim his lips, a reply, almost. Even as his soft lips, and sinful tongue meet with hers, it's sullied now, everything they'd forgotten, pressing them closer, weighting down on them. Kaji, liable to be a dead man soon, with the rest of humanity following behind, with NERV and those damned angels at the center, it blackens the former warmth and ease.

Kaji twists them onto their sides, further tangling them in the sheets, and Misato tries again to drag her mind back to the blank bliss it had been before the quite lull. As he runs a soft hand down her side, he breaks their kiss, and gives her a mild look she can't read, doesn't _want _to read.

To keep things from escalating any further in a direction she didn't want, to keep this from becoming yet another mess she wouldn't know how to fix, she buries her face in his neck, soaking in his smell (something musty, a different colon then from what he used to use as small part from the back of her mind recalls), warmth. She tilts her head a little more, and places a open mouth kiss on his neck, and Kaji seems to take that as a sign hold her closer, to lose himself in Misato once more.

But despite, or maybe because of it, Misato thinks as she silently arches up into Kaji's warm hands that cradle her breast, the night has gained a harsher edge to it, almost desperation. The thought only flicks across her mind for a moment, but it rings true, that they both know if they linger too long on anything beyond this, it'll all fall apart. But she gotten good at shoving unwanted thoughts out of her mind over the years, and when his mouth falls again to hers, she goes blank, losing herself.

In his arms, while there was _so much_ hurt, there was also that nostalgia, of happier times, of when they were in college, and when she had a grip on on to be normal, _not_ _let things get to her. _But thats not now, it can't be, and so she smiles into Kaji's lips, who seems to be picking up on her mood. He kisses his way down her body, a smattering of hot kisses that seem to burn long after he moves on. But it's finally building into a scorching fire, that'll leave it all a pile of ash, at least until morning.

She opens her body for him, and he responses gratefully. When he reaches just above that triangle of hair, he looks up and their eyes meet. Their open, in a way she hadn't seen before, and she'd guess hers are too. Everything hits her again, and she cards her hand though his hair, as he goes back to work, his tongue hit each spot just so, and she truly forgets this time. With each wanton arch of her body, and hot heavy moan, it falls into that easy pattern again, and it feels right for a bit.

When she pulls him up again, tired of his teasing, and their lips meet yet again, as they had for so many times before, years and minutes, it's not sweet and gentle, it's harsh and desperate, and their teeth clash, and tongues snag around one another. Misato keens into his touch, at the taste of herself on his lips, and when he slides into her, filling her, she doesn't have any room in her mind for trying to make it last, just forgetting.

Forgetting. Always. As he pushes himself into her one last time, and they come a little after each other, it just feels okay for a minute, with Kaji splayed half on her, half off, mindful of not crushing her somehow though the fog. And just for a minute, she feels safe, and warm, in the way that never lasted. Not for her, not for Kaji, or Shinji, or Asuka, or Rizsuko. But for now she leaves that way, and like the child she imitated, the child she never was, the one her father left, in every way, cling to this feeling.

Later, when the feeling leaves, and he has to leave too, just like her father, just like everyone, just like she stay long enough to leave, Kaji will leave, and he'll leave her the list of his contacts, his information, and it'll hurt, it won't be okay.

It's okay now though, and warm, and feeling safe, she falls into the first non-alcohol induced sleep for the first time in about month. And it's okay for now.


End file.
